Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of a person's day. Computers commonly used include everything from hand-held computing devices to large multi-processor computer systems.
Computers are used in almost all aspects of business, industry and academic endeavors. More and more homes are using computers as well. The pervasiveness of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. These computers are often interconnected to form a computer network. One or more servers may provide data, services and/or may be responsible for managing other computers on a network. The managed computers are often referred to as nodes. A computer network may have hundreds or even thousands of managed nodes.
Most companies have one or more computer networks and also make extensive use of the Internet. The productivity of employees often requires human and computer interaction. Improvements in computers and software have been a force for bringing about great increases in business and industrial productivity.
Maintaining and supporting computer systems is important to anyone who relies on computers. Whether a computer or computing device is in a home or at a business, at least some maintenance and/or support is often needed. For example, sometimes there are problems with computer hardware. In addition, computer hardware is often upgraded and replaced with new components. Similarly, computer software is also frequently upgraded or replaced. New computer hardware and software is continually being integrated into systems across the world.
As corporate performance and end-user productivity have become increasingly dependent on computers, computer support personnel are continuously under pressure to accomplish more with existing or reduced staff head counts. They are also under pressure to perform tasks as efficiently as possible, which may include minimizing effects to existing computer systems and networks.
Further, computers on a managed network, including laptop computers, are increasingly utilized to store sensitive and confidential information. If a managed computer's security is compromised, the risk of disclosure of confidential or sensitive information is significant. Current systems for managing computer networks and for protecting sensitive information on a managed network or on computer systems have limitations.
As shown from the above discussion, there is a need for systems and methods that will improve the ability to manage and support computer systems and that will limit the disclosure of confidential information stored on a computer system or network. Improved systems and methods may enable a person performing computer support to work more efficiently and accomplish more in less time and to also limit the disclosure of confidential or sensitive information stored on a computer system or network.